Word Games: Bubbas or Bottles?
by cartchica89
Summary: A series of wee!chester oneshots. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I've had a couple little wee!chester one shots rolling around in my head for the past while and have finally decided to write them down, brilliant I know :P I'm not sure how many there are going to be but this is the first one, it depends on the response to this first one if I'm going to write down the others or not.

I'm still working on the next chapter of Into the Real World and hope to have it up either this weekend or Monday. Thanks for checking this little story out, I hope you enjoy it! Please feel free to let me know what you thought as feedback is always appreciated! :)

* * *

**1) Word Games: Bubbas or Bottles?**

John was sitting at the small, round table by the window in their motel room doing research while the boys played on the large bed. He felt a pang in his heart when he paused to watch them and wished Mary was able to see the sweet and playful interactions between them. Sammy was now fifteen months old and it was easy to see the spark that he brought to both Dean and John's lives. Dean had been so heartbroken over his mommy's death, understandably, and John had felt lost as well, he still did but it was hard not to smile when Sam had showed his little gummy, toothless smile when he was younger or the dimpled smile that John just knew was going to cause him many, many headaches.

Dean was rolling around on the bed, smiling a little and tickling his baby brother. He laughed as he tickled Sam's sides and watched his brother roll away, swatting at his big brother's annoying hands. "Careful Sammy, don't want you to roll off the bed." He said grabbing the back of Sam's shirt and pulling him closer to the middle.

"Bubba!" Sam squealed happily as he lay on his back panting, his little chubby cheeks flushed from the energy he'd just spent playing.

Dean paused and looked at Sam and then at the fridge. "You hungry Sammy?" He asked climbing cautiously off the bed. "Okay, I'll get your bottle."

"Bubba!" Sam cried as he reached his little chubby hands out toward where his brother had been just a moment ago.

"One sec Sammy, sheesh!" The little boy exclaimed as he reached on his tippy toes to grab the bottle off the shelf.

"Bubba! B…bubba!" Sam was now full-on crying, fat tears streaking down his face as he recited his mantra. "Bubba! Bubba!" He wailed.

John got up from his seat and walked over to the bed picking Sam up and holding him on his hip, quietly shushing him as he walked toward Dean. "I don't think he wants a bottle Dean." John explained as Dean walked over to him, bottle in hand. Sam squirmed in John's grip and reached out towards his brother.

"Then what's he want?" Dean asked trying to hand his brother the bottle that he obviously did not want as Sam continued to mumble 'Bubba'. "Do you want your bottle or not?" Dean asked sounding a little impatient as Sam refused to take it.

John took the plastic container before it fell and placed it on the counter. He set Sam down and watched, feeling a little sad and a tad bit jealous when Sam crawled towards Dean fisting the bottom of his brother's jeans in his little hand. Dean sat down on the floor next to Sam and started playing with the curls on his brother's head. "What do you want Sammy?" He asked again and looking as if he expected an answer.

"He wants you." John answered simply.

"I'm not Bubba." Dean replied looking at Sam confused. "Sammy, I'm Dean… don't you know that?" He asked poking Sam in the stomach.

Sam let out a little squeal as he rolled away on his side.

John took a seat beside his boys watching with a sad smile as Sam curled up and laid his head on Dean's ankle, wrapping his little arms around his big brother's leg. "No, you're not Bubba," John let out a little chuckle. "But you are his brother and I think that's what he's trying to say."

"Oh…" Dean looked thoughtful. "Bubba doesn't sound like brother. Sammy, say brother." Dean said enunciating the last word very slowly.

"It does to him. He's learning so not everything he says is going to sound right but it'll get there." John smiled at his baby boy. "You did this too, ya know?"

"I did?" Dean asked and John was happy to see his son curious. It sure beat the silent boy he'd been a couple months earlier.

"Yup, you'd say all kinds of crazy things that your m… that we would have to figure out… now you and I have to do that for Sammy." John explained. "Can you be a good listener?"

Dean nodded and pulled Sam up off his leg. "I'm always a good listener." He boasted causing John to laugh.

Sam frowned at Dean but pulled himself up and leaned against Dean's side, one little hand tangled in his brother's shirt while sucking on his thumb. "Bubba." He sighed around his thumb.

Dean reached over and pulled Sam's thumb out of his mouth. "Yeah Sammy, I'm your bubba." Dean smiled a little and began to tickle the little boy again laughing both with and at the youngster.

_I hope you can see them Mary_ John thought sadly before climbing up off the floor. Though sometimes a sad reminder, especially when Sam reached milestones that he and Mary should have been celebrating together, his boys brought a light to his otherwise dark and lonely lifestyle and he was more than relieved that he'd been able to save at least something good from that fire.

* * *

Hey! So thanks again for checking out this little one-shot, sometimes I think one-shots are harder to write than chapter stories. Anyways, I'll try to put the second one up sometime soon though I'm not exactly sure when that'll be. Hope you liked it! Thanks again! :)


	2. 2 Truck Time

Hey guys, here's the next installment of the little one-shots, this one kind of took on a life of it's own and kept going so it's around 5 pages. This one is more Dean-centered, I hope you like it. Thanks for checking it out and I hope you'll let me know what you thought of it! :)

* * *

**2) Truck Time!**

"Daddy, daddy!" Dean shouted as he came running into his parents' bedroom, clutching something tightly in his fist. With a big jump up, he was on top of the covers and sitting at the end of his parent's king-sized bed.

"Morning Dean," His mom smiled as she set down the book she was reading.

"Morming mommy," Dean said crawling over on his hands and knees to sit on his mom's lap.

"What do you have there?" Mary asked as she wrapped her arms around Dean's waist and glanced at the square-shaped object in his hand.

Dean looked down and held up the little yellow and black object. "It's Satulday so daddy and me have to go." Dean explained looking very serious.

Mary nodded. "Why don't you go get him up, hmm?" She suggested. Dean nodded and crawled over until he was sitting on his dad's stomach. He giggled when there was a muffled groan beneath him and looked over at his mom, excitement and mischief in his eyes. "Daddy, wake up!" He yelled happily placing his hands on John's cheeks and pushing them together.

Mary let out a laugh at Dean's excitement and sat up more against the headboard, one hand on her swelling stomach. "It didn't work?" She asked even though she could tell John was fully awake and just playing along for Dean's sake.

Dean nodded. "We gonna miss it." He pouted sadly.

Suddenly, there was a loud beeping noise outside and Dean quickly turned his attention to the window seeing the garbage truck parked along the side of the street. "It's here! It's here! Daddy, it's…" Dean was cut off mid-plea when John lifted him up and began tickling him before laying him back down on the bed next to Mary. Dean shrieked in response as John continued his tickle attack and rolled towards his mom clutching at her night gown. "You're awake daddy!" Dean announced happily once the 'torture' had been stopped and he'd caught his breath.

John slowly sat up and stretched. "I guess so." He sighed. "Hunh… wonder what time it is?"

Dean looked at his dad wide-eyed and both Mary and John laughed. "It's truck time daddy. We have to go find the trucks, c'mon…" Dean sat up and grabbed John's hand, trying unsuccessfully to drag his dad out of bed. "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon." Dean chanted.

A minute later, John finally climbed out of bed much to Dean's relief. "Hold on buddy," John said as he walked over to his closet and grabbed a sweatshirt. Smiling, he walked back to the bed and gave Mary a quick kiss. "Do you want me to pick you up anything?" He asked.

Mary shook her head. "No, I'm good but I think he's going to explode if you make him wait any longer." She smirked and they both watched Dean who was standing by the door, his arms crossed over his chest and his foot tapping up and down against the carpet.

John laughed out loud when he realized that Dean had already put his shoes on. _Boy sure loves his trucks_ he thought with a smile. "Okay Dean, I'm coming." John said walking towards his oldest and Dean began to head out of the room.

Mary frowned. "Wait a minute… where's my goodbye?" She asked.

Dean's eyes widened and he raced back over to the bed. He put his arms around his mom's neck and kissed her cheek.

"Oh, there it is." She smiled kissing Dean's forehead.

Dean nodded. "Bye mommy, bye baby." He said patting his mom's stomach through the covers.

~DW/SW~

Dean sat in his car seat in the back of his daddy's 'super cool' Impala, his eyes scanning the roads for any trucks that were out that morning. "I see one daddy, I see one!" He shouted excitedly.

John smiled and slowed the Impala down. "You do, where?" He asked.

"The big green dump truck, it… it's gonna go dump trash that nobody wants." Dean explained.

John nodded, acting as if that was newfound information for him, and pulled the Impala off to the side of the road. Climbing out of the driver's seat, he walked around back and undid Dean's car seat. Dean stood, a little shakily, on his dad's leg and bit his lip as he focused on getting his camera positioned 'just right'. He clicked the button just like his dad had shown him how to do and then looked at his dad smiling. "Got it!" He exclaimed trying to wink at his dad but ended up closing both eyes.

"Should we go find more trucks?" John asked after Dean snapped a picture of the cement truck that was a little ways behind them.

Dean nodded and hurried to climb back into his car seat, being very careful to hold his camera close, not wanting to drop it.

~DW/SW~

_Forget Saturday morning cartoons_ John thought as he looked in the rearview mirror and saw Dean smiling back at him. Every Saturday morning, Dean and John would go scout out the trucks that were around town. Dean got a huge kick out of seeing the big-rigs and truckers to the fire trucks and garbage trucks. Occasionally, he'd even get the chance to see one of the trucks up close if the driver let him. "Hey buddy, what's up?" He said when he noticed Dean frowning a little.

"Daddy, my camera… it won't work." Dean pouted as he held up the little plastic object.

"Maybe it just needs to be emptied out." John suggested as he pulled into the parking lot of the local drug store. He shut the engine off and walked to the backseat. "Here, let me see buddy." John said taking the camera from Dean. "Yup, there aren't any more pictures in it, that's why. C'mon." He put the camera in his pocket and then undid Dean's seatbelt.

Dean climbed out of the car and took his dad's hand as they walked inside the store to the one-hour photo booth.

An elderly lady was standing at the counter and she smiled down at Dean. "Hi."

"Hi!" Dean chirped back.

"How can I help you today?" She asked.

Dean smiled as John set the camera down on the counter. "I got pixtures!"

"You mean you have pictures." John corrected.

"Yeah that… daddy says we need to get them out of the ca…" Dean looked thoughtful. "Camera," He paused and looked up at his dad who nodded. "Can you help me?"

John coughed. "Aren't you forgetting something Dean?"

"Oh… I mean, can you help me please." He smiled.

"I sure can." The woman took the camera and opened it, taking the dispense roll out of it.

Dean giggled excitedly and looked up at his dad. John smiled back at him.

"Okay, your pictures will be ready in an hour and then you can come pick them up, okay?" The woman smiled at Dean.

"Thanks," John smiled as he retook Dean's hand.

Dean paused in his steps and turned back around. "Thank you!" He shouted and then they continued on their way.

After stopping for donuts and chocolate milk at Mrs. Brown's Bakery, John and Dean went back to the drugstore to pick up Dean's roll of film. Dean stood, excitedly bouncing on the balls of his feet waiting for the lady ahead of them to be done. After a couple minutes, the woman collected her pictures and left. Dean hurried to the counter. "I'm back!" He shouted.

"Inside voice Dean." John softly reprimanded as he got out his wallet.

"Sorry…" Dean apologized in a softer tone of voice.

The woman smiled at him and held out a yellow and white envelope along with Dean's camera. "Yes you are and right on time too. Here you go." She said as Dean stood on his tippy-toes to take the package from her.

"Thank you!" He beamed holding it with both hands, waiting while his dad paid the bill.

~DW/SW~

"Mommy, mommy!" Dean called as he ran in the front door of their house.

"Yes Dean?" Mary said from where she stood in the kitchen cleaning some dishes. She gave John a knowing smile.

"I got my pictures, I got my pictures," He explained hurrying over to his mom. "Can we put them up now please, mommy, please?"

Mary let out a little laugh and dried her hands off. "Sure Dean, we can put them up." Mary said even though she wasn't sure how much more room was left on his walls. She walked over to a drawer next to the fridge and took out the tape.

Dean took his mom's hand and led her up the stairs all the while explaining about the different trucks he and his dad had seen that morning. "And… and… and there was a mixing truck too! Daddy and I watched it go in circles so that… so that the… the builders could use the c'ment. There was a tow-truck too cause… cause some cars went boom and need…needed help."

Mary nodded, smiling as she listened to Dean's four year old explanations of what had happened. She always thought his logic was one of the most amusing things she'd ever hear. "Alright, let's see here." Mary said as she sat down at the little table in Dean's room.

Dean handed his mom the envelope and waited patiently for his mom to separate all the pictures. Once that was done, Mary ripped off several small sheets of tape before attaching them to the picture Dean had selected. Dean bit his lip in concentration as he stuck the picture to the wall next to his closet and smeared a little finger over the tape making it stick more. "There!" He exclaimed proudly.

Mary nodded. "One more Dean." She said handing him the picture of the black and blue big-rig.

He smiled and took the picture from his mom but instead of walking over to his closet, he walked out of the room.

"Ah Dean, sweetie, where are you going?" Mary asked as she got up and followed him into the room she and John had decided was the nursery.

"There, now we're done." Dean said as he headed back out of the room and Mary saw that he had taped the picture of the big-rig to the side of the crib. "That way the baby can have truck time too." He explained when he saw the curious look on his mom's face.

"That's very sweet of you Dean." Mary smiled and followed Dean back downstairs, tenderly rubbing a hand over her stomach wondering how Dean would react if the baby turned out to be a girl.

* * *

Hey! Thanks again for reading, I hope you liked this. I think there are still a few more yet to come.

For those of you who are reading Into the Real World... I have the first half of the chapter written so keep your fingers crossed that I'll be able to update it later today. It's one of those chapters where you know what you want to say, you just can't phrase it right. And I think Lucky Number 7 is right behind it.

Please let me know what you thought and thanks again, it's much appreciated! :)


	3. 3 House Rules

Hey guys! Here's the next little story in this little Wee!chester series. Thank you for reading and I hope you all will enjoy it! Please feel free to let me know what you thought of it. I'll try and post another one soon.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

**3) House Rules**

Mary sat in the backseat of her husband's 1967 Chevy Impala smiling down at her two-day-old son. Sam was dressed in a plain white t-shirt and a pair of little blue overalls with a tow-truck on the front pocket and the words 'Daddy's Little Helper' written underneath. "Sammy, we're home." She said quietly as John pulled into their driveway.

"I'll get him." John said from the front seat. He shut the car off and then made his way to the empty side of the backseat. "Hey kiddo," He smiled as he unbuckled Sam's seat and lifted the car seat out of the car.

"Here John," Mary smiled gently draping the blue and brown puppy blanket over him, as they began to make their way towards the front door. Sam made a tiny fist as he moved about a bit in the car seat and stretched, his little legs kicking. "Aw, somebody's waking up." Mary noted.

John smiled as he looked over at his wife and then down at his youngest. "Hey little guy," Sam punched out a little fist and made a small squawking sound. "I think there's somebody who really wants to meet you." He nodded towards the front door and Mary laughed as she spotted Dean who was standing on his tiptoes, looking excited with his hands clasped in front of his face. A sign colored in his messy signature four-year-old scrawl hanging on the front door read 'Welcome Home Baby Sammy'.

"Hey sweetie," Mary said quietly, not wanting to startle her littlest one and bending down to give Dean a hug.

"Hi mommy," Dean said wrapping his arms around his mom's neck. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Mary pulled back and gave Dean a kiss on the forehead. "But you know who daddy and I have with us?" She smiled.

"Sammy," Dean guessed excitedly. "You… you brought me my little brother!"

"We sure did, you wanna go meet him?" Mary asked causing Dean to nod enthusiastically. Mary took Dean's hand and led him over to the couch where John had set Sam's carrier down. Mary unbuckled Sam from his car seat and sat down on the couch, Sam in her lap. Sam's eyes were closed and his head was turned toward away from Dean. He had his little hands curled into fists at his sides as he snoozed, his legs occasionally giving a little kick.

Dean stopped in front of the coffee table as he stood beside his mom and just stared at the little, and kind of wrinkly, baby… was this what he'd waited SO long for? "Is… is that Sammy?" He asked in a quiet voice which his parents thought was a little odd since he was normally so loud and rambunctious all the time. The only time Dean ever acted quiet was when he was sick and even then it wasn't what one would consider to be 'normal speaking volume'.

"Yes Dean. That is Sammy. He's your little brother, do you want to say hi?" Mary asked, filled with joy to be able to watch her two babies together. She had hopes that the two of them would end up to be the kind of best of friends that only siblings can be.

Dean nodded and looked at his mom for instructions. "Will I break him?" He asked. "Like Humpty?" Dean looked genuinely frightened at the thought.

Mary laughed a little and shook her head no, looking up at John and Shelia. John was standing a few feet away, his video camera in hand and their sitter, Shelia beside him. "It's alright sweetie, you can touch him. Sammy's not like humpty but you do have to be gentle with him okay? Like you are with Ms. Taylor's kittens." Mary encouraged.

"So I gotta be quiet too?" He asked causing his mom to nod. Dean bit his lip and he hesitantly stuck out one little hand and touched his brother's chubby arm yanking his hand back in shock when the baby moved. Sam opened his eyes, turning his head towards Dean at the sudden touch. Dean looked around, a scared look on his face. "Did I hurt him?" He asked and Mary and John thought it was endearing how serious Dean looked. "I… I didn't mean to mommy… I was trying to be gentle, I promise." He pleaded.

Mary smiled softly as she placed her hand on Sam's head gently pushing back the dark curls there. The little boy raised one of his fists and kicked a sock-clad foot in the air, bubbles blowing out of his mouth. "It's okay Dean, you didn't hurt him. Sammy just woke up is all." She explained. "He wanted to see who you were, it's alright."

Dean bit his lip again and Mary could see that he wanted to reach out again but was afraid to. Dean looked over at his dad who had who was smiling at him. "Go on Dean, introduce yourself." John encouraged.

Dean nodded, thinking back to how he'd introduced himself at preschool. He leaned in closer to his brother and picked up Sammy's little hand in his. "Hi Sammy… I's Dean and I'm your big brother." He smiled when Sam didn't cry but just continued to look up at him. "Mommy, he's not scared of me." Dean said turning towards his mom when Sam wrapped a couple of tiny fingers around Dean's pinky.

Mary laughed as she watched her two boys 'shake' hands. "No, he's not, that's because you're such a good big brother Dean."

Dean nodded. "I's the best big brother!" He smiled. "You's my little brother Sammy and I can't play with you… not yet, mommy said so." Dean looked to his mom again for confirmation.

"You can play with him Dean, you just have to play with him differently is all." She explained. "When you play with daddy, you wrestle right and kind of get a little rough?" Mary asked as she readjusted Sam on her lap. Dean hopped up on the couch and snuggled closer to his mom, his eyes never once leaving his brother. "With Sammy, you have to be gentle because he's little and might get scared if you're too loud or play too rough."

Dean nodded excitedly. "Wrestles are fun!" He shouted before he clasped his hand over his mouth and stared at his brother. Sam's eyes were open and for a moment it looked like he might start to cry. "Sorry Sammy, sorry… it's okay, you don't have to be scared… it's 'kay here." Dean reassured in a much softer tone of voice. "I's sorry Sammy." He stuck his hand out again and watched as Sam gripped it again. "See Sammy, it's all better."

"It's okay Dean but what do you say we give Sam a little break, hunh? Let him get some sleep?" Mary suggested as she stood and walked over to the baby bouncer in the corner of the room. She could see Sam's eyes closing and wanted to teach Dean that it was okay to play with his brother but the baby also had limits.

"It's Sammy's bedtime?" Dean asked following his mom. "But it's not nighttime yet?" He said looking out the window and seeing that the sun was still up.

"I know but that's when your bedtime is because you're big and like to run around all day, hunh?" Mary smiled as Dean nodded enthusiastically. Anything that involved a lot of energy was on her oldest son's daily 'must-do' list. "Well Sammy's little so he doesn't have as much energy as you do and his bedtime is whenever he wants it to be because he gets so sleepy all the time."

"But he's not in his jammies." Dean noted as he kneeled down beside the bouncer.

"Sammy's just taking a nap so he doesn't need his jammies, we'll put those on later." Mary explained as she strapped Sam in.

"So he doesn't have to take a bath before jammies?" Dean asked as he tried to figure out why his brother's bedtime routine was different.

"No, but he probably should. Do you want to help me give him one later tonight?" Mary asked, she wanted Dean to be involved in pretty much all aspects of Sam's care and by the way her oldest was acting right now, it looked as if she didn't have much of a choice.

Dean nodded. "We can show Sammy bubble beards mommy!" Dean said a little too excitedly. "Oops…" He said a lot quieter. "You sleep now Sammy," Dean ordered before he walked over to the couch and grabbed the blanket. He brought it over to the sleeping baby and gently placed it over him, sort of half-tucking him in. "There, now you won't get cold hunh." Dean was quiet for the next several minutes as he sat beside the bouncy seat and watched Sam sleep. Slowly, he got a bored look on his face and turned towards his parents. "How long is Sammy gonna sleep for?" Dean asked as he stuck his bottom lip out.

"However long he wants, sometimes it might be for only a couple of minutes and other times it could be a lot of hours." Mary answered from her place on the couch.

Dean gasped. "A lot of hours? But what about playing… he's gonna miss all the fun." Dean looked genuinely worried.

John laughed at the concern etched on his oldest son's face. "Sammy's too little to think the things you do are fun Dean. Sammy thinks sleeping's fun." He explained as he shut the camera off and packed it away.

"Really?" Dean asked with a minimally disgusted look on his face.

John nodded. "Yup so let's let him sleep and then when he wakes up, you can tell him all about the fun stuff he can do when he gets big."

Dean finally nodded, looking as if he now understood why his brother was asleep in the middle of the afternoon and stood up, walking out of the room. Mary and John heard him head up the stairs and were wondering what he was up to when Dean returned a couple of minutes later, his arms full with some of his toys.

"What are ya doing bud?" John asked when he saw Dean set them up beside Sam's bouncy seat.

"I's gonna show Sammy the fun toys that way he'll know better and not want to sleep anymore." He said as he finished rearranging his stuffed animals and trucks. "There!" He giggled and clapped his hands together. "Now, we's just gotta wait." And with that, Dean finally sat back and picked up his 'Truck and Cars' book, his little tongue poking out from in between his teeth as he studied the pictures.

Mary shook her head, amazed at how taken Dean was with his little brother. She had known he would be excited about Sam finally being here, it had taken a little while to get Dean to understand that Sam had to grow before he could come out and play but Dean looked as he had when John had bought him the fire truck car for his birthday last year, the one he could sit on and drive… she didn't think anything would have been able to top that gift, not in his four year old mind. Apparently, she was wrong.

~DW/SW~

An hour had passed since John and Mary had brought Sam home and she smiled tiredly when there was a knock on the door knowing that now was probably going to be the start of visitors. John stood to get it but was surprised when Dean beat him to it. Other than to bring his toys downstairs, Dean hadn't left his brother's side since Mary had laid Sam down in his bouncy chair and Dean had tucked him in. They had thought that Dean would have grown bored watching the little baby sleep for the past hour but nope, Dean seemed to be just as enthralled with him as he had been when Mary first walked in the door.

"Un'ca Mike," Dean smiled when he saw his 'uncle' and his dad's work partner at the garage standing on the porch.

"Hey Dean-o!" Mike smiled back at him. "Is your brother here?" He asked.

Dean nodded as he stood in the doorway, blocking the only entrance.

"Can I see him?" Mike asked. "I have a present for him."

"You can sees him Un'ca Mike but you have to wait first." He said looking way too serious for a four-year-old. It wasn't anything new though, Dean was one kid who never did anything half-heartedly.

"What do I have to wait for?" Mike asked.

"I gotta tells you something Un'ca Mike." John stood beside him, wondering what 'advice' his four year old had. Dean waggled his finger in a 'come here' motion.

"Oh you do? What is it?" He asked kneeling down so he was more on Dean's level.

"I gotta tells you the rules first." Dean looked back to where Sam was sleeping and then turned back to his uncle. "You can see Sammy but only if you're really good." Dean nodded enthusiastically before his voice dropped to a whisper. "And you have to be quiet. He doesn't like loud noises 'kay? You pwomise to be good Un'ca Mike?" He asked.

Mike nodded. "I promise to be good Dean and quiet." He looked up and shared a laugh with John at Dean's behavior.

Dean smiled and held out his hand. "Okay," And he began leading Mike over to where his mom and Sam were. Before they reached the couch though, Dean turned back around to face his uncle. "Remember to shh!" He pressed his finger to his lips in a shushing motion and then continued on to the couch. "Sammy wake mommy?"

Mary nodded still trying to get used to the fact that her four year old was capable of whispering. Dean was a total daddy's boy and as loud as all little boys were, he had always seemed to be missing the volume button.

Dean was still holding his uncle's hand as he peered over and saw that yes indeed, Sammy was awake. "Sammy, this is Un'ca Mike… you wanna see him?" Dean asked standing in front of his mom and staring at the little boy.

Sam stared back at Dean, a small bubble blowing out of his mouth.

"See Un'ca Mike… is Sammy." Dean nodded as he did the introductions feeling mighty proud.

"Yeah, I do… he's a cutie, hunh?" Mike asked as he took a seat on the couch and Mary gently handed Sam over to him.

Dean shook his head.

"No?" Mary asked surprised. "You don't think your brother's cute?"

Dean shook his head again. "He stinky!" And the three adults realized Dean was right, Sam was rather stinky causing all of them to start laughing. Dean looked around, a half mad glare on his face. "You guys you gotta shh, it's the rules!" He ordered as he looked at his brother. "You's gonna scare him if you don't follow the rules!"

Mary laughed a little more before she apologized to Dean. "Sorry sweetie, we won't scare Sammy." Mary was surprised by her oldest son's display of protection as that was something she hadn't been expecting.

"Good cause I's don't want Sammy to be scared. Right Sammy? You's don't wanna be scared, hunh?" Dean asked as he reached out and let Sam wrap a couple of fingers around his pinky again. He giggled a little and leaned over Mike's lap to give Sam a kiss.

* * *

Hey! So I hope you enjoyed 'watching' Sam and Dean meet for the first time. Please let me know what you thought, I love reading your opinions! Thanks again for checking this story out and I'll try to add some more to the series later. :) 


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys, here's the next little one-shot. It's only Sam and Dean in this one and I have to thank my little cousin Kevin for the inspiration for this one, he's the one who told me the joke so thanks kiddo! I hope you all will enjoy it and will let me know what you thought of this little story. Thanks for reading! :)

* * *

4) Pirate Ears

_There! Now, it's perfect _Sam thought as he smiled a little and admired his newest creation. Greens and blues and reds and yellows and even a little purple covered the page of his 'Ninja Turtles' coloring book that his daddy had bought for him at the Good Will last week. Sam looked up from where he was lying on the orange colored motel shag carpet to see Dean sitting on the ratty old couch watching TV. Sam glanced over to the small, static-filled TV set to see which show Dean had chosen and he smiled when he saw that it was "Jonny Quest". _He's almost as cool as Dean_ Sam thought as he watched as Jonny, Bandit, and Hadji all jumped on top of a flying saucer disc as they escaped from the evil scientist. He was sure Race Bannon and Dr. Quest weren't far behind either.

"Jonny Quest" had been his brother's favorite show ever since he'd seen Caleb watching it a little over a year ago at Pastor Jim's house. When he looked back at Dean, who normally enjoyed the show, Sam noticed that his brother had a frown on his face. _What's wrong with Dean?_ Sammy wondered as he placed his crayons down on the floor and stood, walking over to the couch. He pushed himself up onto the cushions and snuggled close to Dean putting his head on his brother's shoulder and throwing one of his own chubby little arms over Dean's arm and stomach. After a moment, Dean silently lifted his arm and put it around Sam's shoulders, making Sam snuggle even closer.

Sam sighed and smiled. He loved watching TV with his big brother because usually afterwards, they would find some way to re-enact what they'd seen and that was always fun because Dean always had the best ideas. But looking up at Dean right now, Sam felt sad and a little worried. _Maybe he had a bad day at school or… hmm… _Sam wondered as he thought about the different things that could have made his brother upset. _No, Dean's too smart to have a bad day at school_ Sam argued with himself. _Hmm… I don't know, I just don't know_ he sighed as he frowned, determined to make Dean happy again. After all, Dean always made him feel better when he was upset so surely he could do the same for his brother, right? "Dean?" He asked quietly when the show went to a commercial.

"Yeah Sam?" Dean replied just as quietly, idly playing with the remote that was in his hand.

"You okay?" Sam asked moving to sit up a bit more and looking Dean in the eye, a worried and serious expression on his chubby face.

Dean nodded knowing Sam wouldn't understand. "Yeah, I'm okay." He lied.

But Sam didn't believe him because how could Dean be okay when there was a frown on his face? It just didn't work.

"You make me tell you when I'm sad, Dean did you have a bad day?" Sam asked in the caring way that really only, pesky but cute little brothers could pull off.

Dean sighed, not really wanting to talk about what had happened but also realizing that Sam wasn't going to leave him alone until he did. "I miss mom." Dean said quietly, his bottom lip starting to tremble. He bit it hard enough to make it bleed and his hands curled into fists as he tried to fight the tears that were building up.

His class had gotten out early today and he had been on his way to Sam's classroom when he saw a kid in his class, Ricky Stenson, being greeted by his mom. Dean, who had been feeling down all day was made to feel extra sad when he heard Tyler and Alex say that Dean had to walk home alone because his mom didn't want to be seen with him. A part of Dean had wanted to defend himself and say that it wasn't true and that his mom was dead and that was why she couldn't walk him home but the other part of him didn't want these kids to know anything about his mom. She was special and she was his and he didn't want to tell them about her just have them 'dirty' her so instead, he had fought back the urge to punch Tyler and Alex and had run to Sam's class to get his brother and himself to the motel as quick as possible.

Sam saw his brother's face fall as he answered him and sighed a little. He didn't really know who his mom was. Dean didn't talk about her much but Sam knew his big brother missed her a lot and he was pretty sure his dad did too. He figured she had to be someone special though because Dean had once told him that she had taught him how to make owies better and she must have been really good at that because nobody made owies better than Dean.

_No, don't cry Dean, please don't cry_ Sammy thought worriedly as he watched Dean turn away from him. Sam hated it when his brother was sad and he sat there for a minute frowning, trying to think of some way that he could get Dean to smile again. Suddenly, he smiled a little when he remembered something that Billy had told him during recess today and he crawled over to sit on his brother's lap. Sam reached his arms around Dean's neck and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Dean scoffed a little and rolled his eyes when Sam placed the kiss on his cheek and reached a hand up to wipe it away while he wrapped his other arm around his brother, giving him a small hug.

"Don't be sad Dean, I've got a joke for you 'kay." Sam said. "It'll make you laugh, I promise."

Dean sniffled and smiled a little at his little brother. Lately, Sam had been into telling both him and their dad any and every joke he either came up with or heard. Dean thought that it had probably been started when Sam had found the old and falling apart joke book in the nightstand of a motel they'd stayed at a couple of weeks ago. Despite John telling Sam that it didn't belong to him, he had kept it and it had become his bedtime story.

Sam sat back, his little hands clasping his brother's shoulders. "You wanna hear it? Billy told it to me and he's normally not funny at all and really kind of stupid, I mean he chases girls! Who does that?" Sam asked, a grossed out look on his face.

Dean laughed a little bit at his brother's dislike towards the girls in his class and wiped a hand across his face. "You'll change your mind soon enough Sam. Trust me, girls aren't all bad."

"Pfft… they have cooties Dean!" Sam argued. "You don't wanna get cooties and they like pink and sparkles and lots of frilly stuff and don't like to get dirty… they're so weird!"

"I won't go chasing after girls Sammy, okay?" He said only to satisfy his brother because there was no way he was giving up on Becca, the girl he sat next to in his fifth grade class. "Now, what is this joke that Billy told you?" Dean asked getting back to the situation at hand knowing that Sam would tell him how gross girls were all day long if he let him.

"You wanna hear the joke? For real?" Sam asked, a smile on his face. He wasn't too good at telling jokes and sometimes he messed up and had to start over but then again, he was only a little first grader so he figured it was okay if he didn't get every joke right, he still had time to learn.

Dean nodded. "Tell me your joke." He encouraged.

"Okay, here it is, you ready?" Sam asked again, his bangs bouncing back and forth a little.

Dean nodded, trying not to lose his patience. The longer it took Sam to set up the joke, usually the worse the joke was.

"Okay, so a pirate wants to get his ears pierced 'kay?" Sam said, nodding as he set up the joke.

"Alright, a pirate's getting his ears pierced." Dean repeated so Sam would know that he was listening to him even as he watched Jonny and Hadji dodge the mad doctor's laser rays. A smile pulled at his lips as he watched Bandit bark at the doctor who was tied up in his own trap.

"How much does he pay for it?" Sam asked, smiling excitedly both at getting to tell his joke and that Dean wasn't crying anymore.

Dean bit his lip, making sure to look like he was thinking hard about it. "Hmm…" He shrugged after another moment. "I don't know, how much?" He asked 'giving up'.

Sam giggled. "A buccaneer… get it?" He laughed. "He's a pirate so he pays a buccaneer!"

Dean smiled a bit and shook his head, laughing a little. "That's a good one Sammy." He told his little brother.

Sam nodded. "It is hunh." He said in agreement, glad that his joke had worked out.

Dean nodded again and the two brothers went quiet as Sam collapsed against Dean, resting his head on his brother's collar bone.

"Dean?" Sam asked a couple of minutes later as he sat up again.

"Yes Sam," Dean said clicking the TV off once the credits started rolling. He knew Sam's show, "Thundercats", wasn't on for another hour so maybe they could get baths done before then.

"Did I make you better?" He asked, concern showing on his little face. "You're not sad anymore right?"

Dean smiled softly at his brother. "No Sammy, I'm okay now." He reassured. He still missed his mom but he was grateful that he had Sam to keep him going and make him laugh, most of the time without even trying though he'd never tell the little brat that. "Alright monkey, bath time." He announced moving Sam off his lap as he stood.

Sam hoped off the couch and followed Dean down the hall, trying to remember if his book had any jokes about bath time.

* * *

Hey, so I hope you guys liked this one and enjoyed Sammy's jokester side. I'll try to add another one soon. I'm thinking that the next chapter of Into the Real World will hopefully be up early next week for those of you that are reading that story as well. Anyways, thanks for reading and I'd love to hear what you thought of it. Thanks! :)


	5. 5 Hidden Heroes

Hey guys! Here's the next little one shot story and it focuses more on Dean and Mary's relationship. I hope you all like it and will let me know what you thought of this little story. Thanks for reading! :)

* * *

5) Hidden Heroes

"Dean," Mary called from her bedroom. She had glanced at the clock and had seen that it was almost half past ten and decided that they needed to speed things up a bit. She needed to finish getting Dean ready and then they would finally be able to leave for his preschool classes' Halloween parade.

"Yeah mommy?" The almost 4 year old called back as he walked into his parents' room continuously messing with the altered button up shirt his mom had said was for his costume.

"Dean, stop messing with your shirt." She instructed when she saw his little fingers pulling at the fabric. Dean was going as Superman this year but in a slightly different version than what was sold in most stores. Instead of a little cape and outfit, Dean was wearing a dress shirt and a little pair of slacks. Mary had replaced the buttons on the dress shirt with Velcro so that it would be easier for Dean to open quickly. The trick was that he had Superman's logo painted on the white undershirt that was hidden beneath the gray dress shirt.

"But why am I wearing it… I should have a cape." Dean told his mom, a frown on his face.

Mary picked Dean up and carried him into their master bathroom, setting him down on the counter by the sink. "Your cape's hiding," She smiled. "Do you remember how Superman is really Clark Kent and how he works in an office building?"

Dean nodded. "That's boring!" He giggled. Why would someone want to sit at a desk all day when they could be playing… it just didn't make sense.

"Yes well, you're him… you're Superman but nobody knows that." Mary explained.

"Why don't they know?" Dean asked.

"Well because you haven't told anyone or shown anyone but if something happens, if someone gets hurt then you'll show them who you really are just like Superman does." Mary answered.

"Like… like when the lady's car fell over and he put it back and nobody knew how he could do it?" Dean asked.

Mary nodded. "Exactly like that."

"I'm pretty cool!" He giggled causing Mary to laugh as she agreed with him.

She smiled as she admired her handiwork. Mary thought Dean's costume was quite custom, if she said so herself.

Dean looked up at his mom. "I think you're cool too mommy." He smiled as he reached forward to give her a hug.

Mary returned the hug and smiled as she tenderly kissed Dean's forehead. "That's sweet of you baby, thank you." She sniffled a little as she pulled back, thinking it was a bit odd that he was now her oldest instead of her baby.

"Are we ready yet?" He asked as he glanced towards the door, hoping his mom would say yes. He really wanted to go show his friends his costume. Dean doubted any of them would have as cool a costume as he did!

"Almost Dean," Mary promised. She knew how excited he was to show his costume off to his friends and classmates.

"What else do we have to do?" He asked, his green eyes shining with curiosity.

"This, close your eyes for a sec alright sweetie?" Mary instructed as she ran her fingers which were lightly coated with John's hair gel through Dean's short blonde locks. Mary smiled as she wiped her hands off on a nearby washcloth a few moments later. "Alright, now, where's your candy bag?" She asked.

Dean's eyes widened and he hurried to hop off of the counter top. "I'll be right back!" He shouted as he raced to his room to get the plastic pumpkin container.

Mary laughed a little as she followed him. Once Dean had grabbed the candy carrier, they both headed downstairs and were off to his Early Risers Preschool class.

~DW/SW~

Mary was standing off to the side of the small classroom, drinking a glass of water as she watched her son play with his friends. They had finished the parade a little while ago and now it was time for the kids to play while the parents mingled. Mary noted that Dean was most definitely the leader and she enjoyed watching him take charge of whatever game they were playing, especially when he realized that some of the girls in his class were watching.

"Getting him ready for the business world already, I see." Jane, another parent in the class said as she walked over to Mary.

A sneaky smile appeared on Mary's face. "Why don't you ask him?" She suggested knowing that the other woman who had dressed her son up as a scarecrow would be quite surprised.

"Maybe later, looks like the game they're playing is pretty important." Jane replied.

Mary nodded. "I don't think there's anything more important to Dean than playing." She answered before she and Jane drifted off into small talk. They were interrupted a few moments later when they heard a child crying and then Mary internally groaned when she heard her son's voice.

"Holden, no, don't do that!" She heard her stubborn child order in an angry sounding voice.

"Dean," She warned as she headed towards the little boy. Normally, Dean was a very sweet and affectionate child who really tried to not be mean to anyone, it just wasn't in his nature but there were moments where he would get carried away as he was after all, a three and a half year old boy.

Mary walked over to where Dean and another child, a little girl named Isabelle if she remembered correctly were sitting on the circle time carpet. They were picking up the several blocks that were lying scattered about. Mary sighed when she noticed that Isabelle was crying. "Isabelle," Mary started as she sat down in between the two young children and began to help. "Are you ok, sweetie?"

The little girl sniffled before she brought her chubby hand up to her face, smearing her tears. "He… He knocked it over." She explained, new tears forming and she used the sleeve of her princess costume to wipe them away.

Mary sighed and got a pointed look on her face as she looked up at her son. "Dean, did you say sorry?" She asked him, her tone meaning business.

Dean paused from picking up Isabelle's ruined tower to look up at his mom. "But I don't need to say sorry." He argued.

Mary scoffed a bit at Dean's refusal. "Oh yes you do." She scolded. "You knocked over Isabelle's tower that she worked hard to make. That wasn't a nice thing to do and now you need to say sorry to her."

Dean shook his head, a confused expression on his face. "No, but I didn't do it." He insisted.

"Dean Jonathan Winchester, do not lie to me." Mary said frustrated. It wasn't like her son to act up like this and she was surprised at his behavior.

"But I…" Dean started only to be interrupted by the little brown haired girl sitting beside him.

"It wasn't Dean who knocked over my blocks. It was Holden, he did it!" Isabelle accused as she pointed a short and chubby finger at a spiky, blonde haired boy dressed as a fire fighter standing a few feet away. It was then that Mary remembered hearing Dean say no to the other child and that was like her son. The little boy had a knack for sticking up for his friends, even at his young age and it made her wonder how he would be with his unborn sister or brother that was on their way.

"Dean, is that true?" Mary asked her voice calmer now that she knew she didn't have to punish her child in public.

Dean nodded vigorously. "I told you I didn't do it mommy."

"You did Dean," Mary acknowledged. "And I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I'm glad that you're helping Isabelle out though, that is very nice of you."

Dean grinned as he put his arm around the little girl's shoulders. "I'm Superman, it's my job to help pretty girls!" He boasted causing Mary to laugh.

"I guess so." She replied wondering just what kind of monster she may have created with her custom costume.

* * *

Hey! So, how was that? I hope you enjoyed it! I should have the next one posted sometime soon as I already know what it's going to be about. Thanks again for reading and I hope that you'll leave me a review! :)


	6. 6 The Love Box

Hey guys! I hope everyone's having a good Valentine's Day! I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to get this story updated :( I have lots of ideas for it still but whenever I go to write one, it's like my mind decides no, wait it wants to write something else... annoying, I know ;P

Anyhow, here's a special Valentine's treat for all of you! I think the next one will either feature a sick!Dean and Daddy John or a newborn!Dean with Mary and John depending on which one I finish first. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I would love to hear what you think of this little story! Thanks for reading! :)

* * *

**6) The Love Box**

John, Dean, and Sam were sitting in a random greasy diner somewhere in Kentucky scoffing down some breakfast before John dropped the boys off at school before he left for a hunt. "Sam, hurry up, we don't have all day." John ordered when he noticed that his youngest was only picking at his blueberry pancakes but not actually eating it, rather just pushing the cut up pieces around on his plate.

"Yes sir," Sam said in a small tone of voice as he forced himself to eat a few more bites getting his cheeks and chin covered in sticky syrup. He really didn't want his stomach to grumble while he was in class today or for his daddy to yell at him again.

Ten minutes later, John ordered the boys to hurry into the bathroom to wash up and then they were on their way. Once they got to the front of the school, John gave Dean his standard lecture of manning up and watching Sam before he shooed his two children out of the car and drove off.

"Come on squirt." Dean said as he held his hand out for his younger brother to take and they quickly walked up the steps just a few minutes before the first bell rang.

Sam huffed at being called squirt but followed Dean to his second grade classroom anyways.

~DW/SW~

"What? Did I not cook it right?" Dean grumbled later that night when he noticed that Sam's dinner of spaghettio's was barely touched. _Something's not right_ he thought to himself, Sam was on a spaghettio kick lately, asking for it at almost every place they stopped.

Sam shook his head, his little brown mop falling into his face.

"You feel sick?" Dean asked silently groaning to himself. The last thing he wanted to deal with right now was a sick, whiny little brother. As much as he would love to have a reason to not go to school, that would mean having to fake a phone call and despite his forced maturity, he wasn't so sure that the school would believe him and CPS was a big no-no, especially with their dad out of town for at least the next couple of days.

Again Sam shook his head no.

Dean studied Sam for a moment trying to think if he'd said or done anything to upset the kid today because jeeze were little brothers sensitive sometimes! As he thought about it, Dean realized that Sam had been a funky mood since the day before._ Crap_ he growled to himself wondering which little kid in his brother's class would be getting a not so nice surprise at lunch. "Did something happen at school?" He asked.

Sam sniffled causing Dean to sigh, he was definitely getting closer to the problem and he really wanted to fix it… watching the little guy cry was both extremely annoying and yet very worrisome for the older brother.

"What happened?" Dean questioned as he took a seat at the apartment kitchen table beside his brother.

Sam sniffled again before he looked up, his hazel eyes swimming in tears. "I… I don't have a box." Sam cried looking at Dean like that was the most horrible thing to ever happen.

Dean's eyebrows rose up in confusion. What the hell did his brother need a box for? "You don't have a box?" He repeated wondering if Sam was going to explain the sudden necessity for the seemingly unimportant object or if he would be playing twenty questions tonight.

Sam nodded. "Yeah," Sam replied sticking his little lower lip out pouting.

"Ah… okay, and this is a problem why?" Dean asked.

Sam sniffled again before he raised his arm to wipe the tears off of his face.

Dean stood and grabbed a paper towel off of the counter. "Use this dude, girls hate snot." He said handing the towel to his brother.

Sam blew his nose before looking up at Dean again. "Mrs. Hammers said we need one… we… we're having a party and everybody needs a box so… so that you can get presents. She said that's we have to… to decorate it and everything…" Sam began to cry again. He had heard all of his classmates talking about what kind of candy they were going to bring and what their boxes would look like. He really didn't want to be the only one without a box… that would just make him stand out even more. And he had seen the boxes of Valentine's day cards in the grocery stores and knew that there was no way he would be able to hand those out.

"Sammy," Dean sighed as he scooted closer to his brother to put an arm around Sam's shaking shoulders. He wasn't sure how he could fix this and he hated that Sam wasn't able to have something as simple as a class party.

"I… I wanna get presents too Dean and… and what if they think I don't like 'em?" Sam asked, chewing his bottom lip worriedly. It was only their second week at that school and Sam knew that if he really wanted to make friends then he had to be nice and impress them because he'd tried playing nice at recess and well, that hadn't worked out so well. His muddy papers told him that much.

"Then they're idiots." Dean responded confidently as he felt his little brother burrow against his side. "And who said you need a stupid box anyway? You're so awesome I bet the girls will give you candy if you just sit there." Dean said, smirking at his brother. Unfortunately though, Sam didn't find it funny and the sad look remained on his face.

Dean sighed. He didn't know what to do other than to just tell his brother sorry. _No, he deserves to have this… to fit in, just once at least_ Dean thought. "C'mon, bath time." He announced, standing up as he did so. Hopefully, the sooner he got Sam to bed the sooner he could come up with something.

Sam pouted worriedly as he followed Dean down the hall, his appetite and much-loved Spaghettio's forgotten.

An hour later, Dean had Sam tucked into bed and after he'd made sure the kid was sleeping he went back out to the kitchen, rifling through the cabinets for anything that he could use. Not finding anything, Dean moved to the trash hoping that maybe there was a cereal box container or something he could use. At this point, he'd settle for a freakin' soup can!

_Aha! Got ya!_ Dean smiled triumphantly when he found the pasta box from the other night. It was kind of small and probably wouldn't hold a lot but it was something and Dean hoped that it would meet his brother's standards. Little kids could be some of the pickiest people around… especially ones named Sammy Winchester, that was for sure!

Dean cleaned the box off and set it on the kitchen table wondering how the hell he was gonna decorate it because he didn't think it would work too well if Sam showed up with a box that said 'Pastaroni' on it. Dean bit his lip as he looked around the kitchen, smiling when he spotted his backpack by the wall. Hurrying over to it, he took out the few pieces of binder paper that he had and then searched for some scissors. Dean placed the scissors to one side and then began to rifle through the cupboards once more, this time searching for tape. Once he'd found some tucked way back, forgotten in the hall closet, Dean checked on Sam satisfied to hear the kid snoring away and then made his way back to the kitchen.

He carefully arranged all of his supplies, realizing that he was going to have to be really careful with how he used them. He really didn't have all that much to work with but he was determined to make something that his brother could be proud of. Smiling, Dean grabbed his scissors and cut a hole in the middle of the top of the pasta box so people could slip their Valentine's Day cards in. Afterwards, Dean grabbed one sheet of binder paper and carefully covered just the top of the pasta box with it. _Hope you like it Sammy_ he thought as he continued to do his best.

~DW/SW~

"Hey Sam, time to get up." Dean said as he gently shook his brother awake the next morning.

Sam rolled over and made a grumpy sound. "Don't wanna go to school today." He complained, not moving from where he'd been asleep in his bed.

"Yeah, I know but ya gotta." Dean had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling too wide. He wanted to keep it a surprise for as long as possible.

Sam looked at his brother, little kid skepticism in his eyes. "Why? You never wanna go to school?" He asked.

Dean shrugged. "I got the feeling today's gonna be a good day."

"Yeah right, it's gonna suck!" Sam huffed, even as he made himself get out of bed and follow Dean down the hall.

Dean didn't say anything as he placed Sam's cereal bowl and 'Captain Crunchies' on the table. He wanted to see if Sam would notice the newly decorated pasta box by himself.

Sam rubbed a small fist across his sleepy eyes, yawning as he watched Dean pour him his breakfast. "I don't feel good." He offered a few minutes later, pouting when Dean laughed at him.

"Hmmhm, I'm sure you don't." Dean agreed sarcastically. "Eat up. You don't want to be late."

Sam grumbled unhappily as he dipped his spoon into the bowl, taking forever to eat his breakfast hoping that maybe, just maybe if he stalled long enough then maybe Dean wouldn't make him go. Unfortunately, Dean only encouraged him to eat faster and soon Sam was done.

"Go get dressed… we gotta hurry." Dean ordered a little surprised that Sam hadn't noticed the box in front of him.

Frowning and angry, Sam climbed off of his chair and headed back into the one bedroom muttering the entire time about annoying big brothers and stupid class parties. Finally, Sam emerged some minutes later with a very annoyed look on his face as he glared at Dean.

_Sheesh, you're a little monster_ Dean thought to himself even as he kept up his façade. "You brush your teeth?" He asked.

Sam nodded. "Not a baby… know how to get ready for school." Sam grumbled some more as he walked over to where his small red and black backpack was, grabbing it and picking it up. He might not be happy about it but he knew when he wasn't going to win a battle with his brother.

Dean laughed as he shook his head. "Maybe but you know how to whine better." Dean mumbled to himself. He grabbed his own backpack, pausing by the kitchen table. "You sure you got everything?" He asked, smirking to himself.

Sam rolled his eyes and nodded. If Dean was gonna make him go today, then could they just leave already… please?!

"Really?" Dean asked. "You're not missing something for today?" He jutted his head in the direction of the kitchen table, knowing that Sam had finally spotted the box when his little brother's eyes went wide and a smile spread across his face replacing the frown that had been there since the night before.

"It's my box!" Sam yelled happily as he ran over and carefully picked it up, not wanting anything to happen to the precious cardboard.

Dean laughed again. "Yup, you like it?" He smiled, happy that his hard work had paid off.

Sam nodded. "I have a box! Thank you Dean, you're the best!" He shouted as he gave his big brother a hug.

"About time you realize that," Dean joked. "Here, don't forget these." He said handing his brother the small, plastic bag filled with strips of paper that said 'Happy Valentine's Day' on them. He wasn't sure how many kids were in his brother's class so he hoped he'd made enough and yeah, they may not be the store bought cut out ones that had the Power Rangers or Spiderman on them but he hoped that they would be good enough. He had ended up finding a few stray pens lying around the apartment and had drawn some hearts on the box to give it some kind of relevant meaning. The box wasn't girly though, thank you very much. Dean had made sure that it was a guy's mailbox!

If possible, Sam's eyes got even wider as he took the bag. He couldn't believe it! He had something to give to his class! He wasn't gonna be the little freak that didn't share or know that they were having a party. Sam smiled as he carefully placed his box down and took his backpack off. He zipped open the front pocket and gently placed the plastic bag inside, trying not to wrinkle it. "Can we go to school now?" He asked as he stood back up and making Dean laugh.

Dean nodded, smiling happily. "Yeah squirt, let's go." He said as he ushered his brother out the door, locking it behind them and making sure he had the apartment key.

~DW/SW~

Dean stood outside Sam's classroom, eagerly waiting for his brother. He really wanted to know how the party had gone and if having the box had helped make Sam feel a little more comfortable. He smiled when the door opened and his brother's classmates began to file out, the majority of them carrying pink, red, and white shoeboxes that were decorated with shiny stickers.

"Dean!" Sam yelled as he ran to his brother, his backpack bouncing up and down and the box held tightly in Sam's hands. "Dean! Look at my box!" Sam said proudly showing his brother just how full the box was.

Dean smirked as he took the box from his brother, inspecting the amount of cards and candy that Sam had gotten. "Told ya you'd be popular with the ladies." He winked.

Sam nodded. "Yup, I got lots a love with my box." He boasted. He had been so excited that he had somewhere for his classmates to stick their cards so that they wouldn't just walk by his desk or his teacher wouldn't ask him why he hadn't shown up with the needed supplies. What had been better though was getting to walk around with his class and deliver Dean's special homemade Valentine's Day cards. And then to return to his own desk and see just how full the box that Dean had made for him was, well… it was awesome and Sam loved his box.

* * *

Hey! So, I hope that was enjoyable and original? Let me know please ;) Thanks again for reading and I wish all of you a very Happy Valentine's Day! BTW, I'm working hard on the next chapters of 'Family Matters' and 'Lucky Number Seven' so with some luck, those should be updated soon too. Thanks again! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Hopefully this can tide some of you over until I manage to get the next chapter of Lucky Number 7 and Into the Real World finished. My computer got a virus and I just got it back from the shop yesterday so that's why there's been nothing new from me for a little while. Thankfully, the virus didn't wipe out what I had already written for those stories... that would not have been fun ;)

Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you'll enjoy this short little oneshot! I hope to hear back from all of you! :)

* * *

**7) Midnight Splashes**

John rolled over and groaned as the baby monitor came to life for the fourth time that night. Knowing that Mary had gotten up the first couple of times, John gave his wife a soft peck on the forehead and climbed out of bed.

"I'm coming Dean, I'm coming." He muttered as he made his way down the hall and into his son's nursery. John flicked the light on and walked over to the crib, being gentle as he picked the three week old baby up. "Hey big fella, what's the problem now?" John asked as he patted his son's bottom, checking to see if a diaper change was in order. "Good to know you can hold it." He muttered when he realized that Dean's diaper was still dry. He smiled a bit when his son snuffled a little and clutched lightly at his worn military t-shirt. "How about we go see your mama while I get you some grub? Does that sound good, kiddo?" He asked, lightly bouncing the baby to see if really all his son needed was to be rocked. Over the past few weeks, they had learned that Dean was most definitely a baby who enjoyed people.

"Mare?" John called softly as he entered their master bedroom, taking small and slow steps to prevent himself from crashing into anything since the lights were off.

"Hmm… John?" Mary replied tiredly as she sat up, leaning over to turn on the lamp beside her bed. She smiled softly when she saw that John was holding Dean. _My boys _she thought as she rested against the pillows.

"I think he's hungry." John said in a soft tone of voice as he handed Dean to Mary. "I'm gonna go get him a bottle, be back in a minute."

Mary nodded as she gently cradled her little boy to her chest. "Shh Dean, mommy's got you baby." She cooed as Dean continued to cry. "Shh baby, shh."

The little baby snuffled a bit more before he reached up and lightly tangled his fingers in the cloth of Mary's nightgown.

Mary smiled as she gently ran a finger down the side of Dean's baby soft cheek, admiring his blonde hair and the green eyes she knew were hidden behind his closed lids. "That's my boy," She soothed as he started to calm down some.

A moment later, John re-entered the room, a bottle in hand. "Here." He said tiredly as he handed the bottle to Mary and carefully plopped back down onto the bed.

"Thanks," Mary replied as she shifted Dean a bit and started to shake the bottle only to stop a second later. "John!" She squealed as drips of formula rained down on both her and Dean causing the little boy to begin crying again.

"Hunh? What?" John asked, already half asleep as he turned back over to see Mary climbing out of bed. "Where ya going?" He called out, tired and confused.

"To change." Mary answered, frustrated as she tried to soothe Dean again.

"Why?" He asked as he sat up again.

"Because you forgot to put the top on the bottle, smart one," She grumbled before turning back to her crying child.

"Aw shit, sorry Mare… here let me take him," John said as he climbed out of bed and retrieved Dean from his disgruntled wife.

"Try not to spill anything on him this time," Mary instructed before she walked into the bathroom.

John nodded, carrying Dean back to his room to get the little boy a change of clothes. "Daddy's sorry son," He said as he laid Dean on the changing table and unsnapped the wet pajamas. Dean's face scrunched up in annoyance as he began to cry again. "Shh Dean, daddy's gonna get you all fixed up again."

Keeping one hand on Dean's chest to ensure that his son didn't roll off the changing table as John was sure that was something Mary would not forgive him for, he reached over and took out a new diaper and pajamas figuring that he might as well try and stay one step ahead of the game. Taking the old and only slightly wet diaper off, John tossed it into the bin and then turned back around to get the new one on Dean. John lifted his son's little butt up and slipped the diaper underneath him but right as he was about to cover Dean's front, he was met with a pretty steady stream hitting him straight in the chest.

"God dammit!" John groaned and moved to quickly cover his son trying to prevent any more pee from landing on him. Looking at his now soiled shirt, he couldn't help but let out a small and tired laugh. "I guess that's payback hunh kiddo?" He chuckled, watching as his son finally calmed down and a moment later, drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Hey! So, how was that little story... hopefully it wasn't too short. Thanks for reading and I hope to have more up soon. :)


End file.
